xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracking Debauer
Four different teams go and track down Michael Debauer's recent aliases to see what he was up to on behalf of Remaal al-Sahra. Events Chicago *After some preliminary background checks, Isabel and Alden traveled to Chicago to check out Michael's past, with no helpful results. The Hague *Alessia and Walter spoke with some of Belanger's old coworkers at the International Court of Justice. *Walter downloaded the last two months of Belanger's files. *Walter accessed Belanger's phone records. *Alessia snooped around Belanger's old residences. Stagram & Wolf *Isabel calls S&W to ask to speak with McNulte's supervisor regarding his application for a position with her firm. She reaches a firm dead-end. *Kelsey and Madrox decide to go right to the top in the guise of CIA agents investigating McNulte's actions. They ask for and receive an appointment with Stagram. *Stagram turns out to be Nathaniel Essex. *Essex locks them in his office. *Essex gives them information in exchange for a lock of Madrox's hair and Kelsey's serving as a subject for an impromptu drug trial that grants her temporarily increased telepathic abilities. Royal Bank of Canada *Andrew calls to get information about the bank and 'references'. He fails to get references.' *On visiting the bank, Andrew's team manages to get information on the investments that Campbell managed. They apparently did quite well. One of the clients: Cameco. The investments were based on alternative energy sources, such as wind farms in Alberta. Detroit *Terry and Amber meet with two of the officers on the case for donuts. Important Evidence The Hague *Much of the snooping and records was a wash, but the files, once sorted through, revealed evidence of Remaal al-Sahra attempting to narrow the illegal substance market. Stagram & Wolf *Summary of McNulte's work while at Stagram & Wolf. Stagram seems to feel that little of it will be of interest, but added a file from his own work in the patent division on the subject of autonomic reflexes and somatic reflexes in reference to homo sapiens superior genetics that he suggests McNulte worked on. While there was no clear path of McNulte's influence, Stagram felt it was there. This may suggest possible collusion between Stagram & Wolf and Remaal al-Sahra. Royal Bank of Canada *The list of clients that Campbell worked for. Detroit *De Luca's criminal records indicate that the informant in the case was likely Silvio Constantini. *The recording used was unusually sophisticated. The cops believe it was part of a crime war between two mafia families. *The cops believe that De Luca had been involved in several prior racketeering cases, but he was unwilling to plea bargain. People Major *Michael Debauer *Silvio Constantini (Detroit) *Nathaniel Essex - Mr. Stagram proved to be Nathaniel Essex, a known figure to the X-Men and to Xavier graduates Madrox and Kelsey. He is apparently a mutant and he has a history of experimentation on mutants. (Stagram & Wolf) Locations *The Hague *New York City - Stagram & Wolf *Montreal *Detroit Links The Hague *Alessia's Bullets *Belanger's Files Stagram & Wolf *Isabel's References *Madrox's Bullets *S&W's Email Royal Bank of Canada *Prelims *Reports Detroit *Prelim *Report Category:2010 Missions Category:Remaal al-Sahra